Angela and Tony Forever
by annabell39645
Summary: Angela and Tony Have a daughter named Elizabeth she is 7 years old and Samantha is 15 and Johnthan is 13 I changed there ages to see what would happen if Tony and Angela got married early deals with there life together
1. Michael comes to visit

Angela's ex husband comes back for a visit

Who's the boss belongs to its rightful owners but the story by Samantha

Chapter 1

Tony and Angela are in bed sleeping its 9 am

knock knock from the door down stairs

Mona- Ill get it

Mona- Michael what are you doing here

Michael- Just came to visit Angela

Mona- Really? well come in

Angela puts on her rob and walks down the stairs to see who it is

Michael- Hi Angela

Angela- Hello Michael what are you doing here

Michael I just came here to say hello and I need a place to stay

Angela – Really where's Heather

Michael- Where getting a divorce

Tony comes down the stairs

Tony- Honey who is here

looks at Michael with a smirk on his face

Michael- Hi Tony your still the house keeper I see


	2. Family togetherness maybe

chapter 2

Tony- No Michael where married

Michael- Angela you married your house keeper

Angela- Yes I did and he is a better husband then you where

Mona is smiling

Michael- Really

Angela- Yes

Tony is standing by Angela

Elizabeth- Mommy who is he

Angela picks up Elizabeth and holds her

Mona- He's Johnathan dad sweetie

Michael- You two have a daughter

Tony- Yes Michael we do

Mona looking at Angela and Elizabeth

Mona- Do you have a problem with that Michael

Samantha and Johnathan enter the room

Angela- Samantha can you take your sister up stairs

Samantha- No problem mom

Samantha carry's Elizabeth upstairs

Johnathan- mom what is Michael doing here

Angela- he is here because he need some place to stay because Heather and him are getting a divorce

Michael- your mother is right and why are you calling me Michael all of sudden

Mona- because you idiot you was never there for Johnathan like Tony was

Tony- Mona is right

Angela I agree with my husband its time for you to go

Samantha come down the stairs

Samantha-Hi Michael 'in a snarky voice' did Heather leave you for a better man

Mona high fives Samantha


	3. Michael

Chapter 3

Angela- You know what Michael if you are just going to go after my family and that includes Tony then you can get out of our house

Tony- My wife is right your a jerk and I don't want you near or saying things that can hurt her feelings or the rest of my family

Michael -Really Mona will you help me

Mona goes over and stands by Tony and Angela and Tony puts his arms around Angela

Mona- Not this time buck o you hurt my family and besides I always liked Tony better then you

Samantha- Michael I want you to know something I agree with my family

Johnathan- So do i and let me tell you something Tony Is my dad no not you

Elizabeth- Mommy

Angela- I'm coming sweetie

goes up stairs and gets Elizabeth and gives her to Tony

Michael – So what is this your going against me

Samantha- yes we are were a family

Elizabeth- daddy can I go play with Michelle tanner

Tony-sure sweetie


	4. Tony

Chapter 4

Tony-sure sweetie but be back home at 3 pm

Elizabeth- okay

hugs and kisses her mom and dad on the cheek

Angela- Michael is it that every time a wife of yours divorces you that you decide to come here and ask for forgiveness and stay the night well only for one night that's it I'm married to a wonderful man who actually cares about me and my children we have daughter she's 7 years old and Johnathan is now 13 years old you have been goon for 9 years now and that's how long I've been married ever sense the day you got married to heather I've moved on and now all I care about is my husband and my children and of course my mother and my advertising agency

Tony-and if you start flirting with my wife its not gonna work cause ill kick you out on to the streets

Michael- like I'm scared of a housekeeper

Mona and Angela- you should be

Michael- ill go get my suite case

Michael goes out to his car

Mona so what is your plan tony

tony I don't know ask my wife


	5. Angela

Chapter 5

Angela- mother, Tony I have no plan to get back at him

Angela goes into the kitchen " Mona grabs Tony by the arm"

Mona -Tony your wife my daughter is not gonna do anything about so I say we do something about

Tony- like what

Mona- let me see make sure he only stays for one night and tonight you and Angela go out to dinner tonight and ill keep him from thinking about Angela

Tony- okay fine

3pm

Elizabeth opens the front door

Elizabeth- mommy, daddy I'm home

Angela- did you have fun

Elizabeth- yes mommy


	6. Mona

Also I forgot everyone is out of the pj's and dressed in there usual clothes

Chapter 6

Elizabeth- mommy we got to play on the swing set and draw and color and Michelle aunt Becky brought her daughter samantha to play with us and we had ice cream

Angela- really that fun did you say thank you to them and maybe next time Michelle can come over here

Elizabeth -really yea "hugs Angela"

Angela -come on lets go tell daddy your home

Elizabeth- mommy is Johnathan dad still here

Angela -yes but don't worry tonight you will sleep in our bedroom he will take your room

Elizabeth- alright I will go get some things out of my room

"walks upstairs

"Michael comes in with a suite case then Mona walks in"

Mona- Michael Angela and Tony are going out to night and samantha and Johnathan are going to a party and im babysitting Elizabeth and watching you your gonna help me

Michael- babysit really

Mona- yes your gonna help me

"6:00pm"

"Angela comes down the stairs with Yony Mona, Elizabeth are sitting on the couch and samantha Johnathan are by the door Michael is sitting on the couch" "Angela is wearing her usual dress's"

Elizabeth- mommy you look beautiful like a princess

"Angela picks Elizabeth up and kisses her on the head"

Angela alright sweetie you be good for grandma and Samantha and Johnathon you be home at 11pm

Samantha- how about midnight

Angela -11:30pm

Samantha- fine well lets go by mom bye dad "gives them a hug and a kiss on the check"

Mona- what time will you be back

Angela -around 10


	7. Samantha

Chapter 7

Mona babysits

this chapter is gonna be long

"Elizabeth ate before to her parents left tony cooked supper for Mona and Elizabeth and even Michael they had pasta Elizabeth's favorite food"

Mona- So Elizabeth what do you want to do

Elizabeth- lets play monopoly

"after 2 games of monopoly Elizabeth 1 one and Mona won 1 Michael zero its 7pm "

Michael -how come I lost

Mona- because your not good at monopoly how about Chinese checkers

Michael -alright I'm going to be blue

Elizabeth -no I want to be blue grandma can I be blue

Mona - sure sweetie

Michael- im the guest here I should be blue

Mona -Elizabeth always chooses blue and you no a guest your just a man who got kicked out of the house by your first wife and your second wife

Elizabeth-he can be blue ill be green

Mona -alright but its already its 8:30 at 9 o clock time to get you in your pj and then watch TV

Michael- can I help

Mona-no you can not Angela told me I was in charge of her your just here cause I have to watch and make sure you don't do anything stupid like you did last time plus its already 9 o clock time to get her in her pajamas

"goes up star it only takes 5min and down stairs Elizabeth brushes her long brown hair * her hair is down to her shoulder'"

Elizabeth-I look adorable "wearing black pj pant with polka dots and a hot pink top with a pink rob and slippers

At the party

Johnathan-Sam I cant believe the party starts at 9 and we left early to go eat at a pizza parlor

Samantha-we left early so we could eat because I don't wont you to feel bad that your father is there and plus it took us 10 min to get to the place and 4 for a cab and plus 20 more minutes to order our food and 15 for it to come so settle down at least we at the party by the way did you remember to bring your key for the house

Johnathan-yea why

Samantha-cause mom and dad will probably lock the door as always our curfew is at 10 and now its gonna be 11:30 cause of this party and sense the went out tonight

Johnathan- alright now what do we do

Samantha- we go hangout with our friends and no drinking

Johnathan- alright but you better remember we have to leave at least a few minutes early or well be in trouble

samantha- alright but if were late im you

john than- hey guys

Zack- hey johnny so I see your sister came with you why is that

Johnathan- parents wouldn't let me leave the house unless I brought it along

Zack- really that sucks

Johnathan- I know lets got do something fun

samantha- "by her friends" so Bonnie whats new is chad here

bonnie yea he is right over there and why is the twerp here

Samantha- because of mom and dad just pretend we don't know him act cool

Bonnie so are you going to get your permit yet

Samantha as soon as I turn 16 which really sucks and look at that cute boy

Bonnie so wheres your little sister grandmas babysitting so I could come here


	8. Johnthan

Chapter 8

continued

Still at the party

Samantha- so whats new

Bonnie- not much really just that I asked my mom if we could go to the mall tomorrow and she said yes so she gonna drop us off and pick us up at 5

Samantha -alright ill have to ask mom and dad

Samantha- i what do you want to do now lets go hangout by the pool

Bonnie- alright

"Johnathan and his friends Zack and Cody are by the snack table

Johnathan- hey why do we go see and horror and ditch the party

Cody- sure thing right now do you have any money

Zack- alright

Johnathan- yes I do I got enough for us and food and drinks alright lets go

Bonnie -hey want to ditch the party its getting lame

Samantha- sure thing lets go see that new comedy

alright did you bring money

Bonnie- yes I figured this party would get boring so I asked my mom for money how about you

Samantha- bonnie I only brought enough for food can you pay for my ticket

Bonnie- sure thing Sam

Samantha- its already 10 the movie gets over at 11:20 I only got 10 min to get home and Johnathan is over there at a horror movie

Back at home

"Tony and Angela enter the front door laughing Elizabeth asleep on the couch"

Mona- looked like you two had a great time

Angela- we did have a great time by the way we saw the kids at theater Samantha were going to watch a comedy with Bonnie and Johnathan and his friends were trying to sneak into a horror movie

Mona- did they see you both at all

Tony- no we were just getting out of the movie when they came into different cabs

Angela -so how was babysitting

Mona- great actually except Michael kept trying to win and saying he could babysit Elizabeth but I wouldn't let him he's in the kitchen having a snack and don't worry I kept an eye on him Elizabeth feel asleep a few minutes ago

Angela- thanks mom for taking care of her

Mona- no problem it was fun

Tony- well we better get her up to bed

"Tony picks Elizabeth up and carry's her up the stair to their bedroom and Angela follows they tuck Elizabeth in there bed and go back down stair to talk to Mona ,Angela sits on the chair and Tony sits next to Mona on the couch

Angela- so what really happened here

Mona- we played a few game of monopoly and Chinese checkers then watched TV and then she feel asleep while Michael was trying to read her diary and Samantha to find out what hes missed

Angela- did you stop him

Mona -kinda he read your youngest daughter diary only a few pages then got bored and tried to read Samantha but I took it away before he could read it

Angela- thank goodness

"Elizabeth comes down stairs carrying her teddy bear with her"

Elizabeth- mommy your home

Angela -Elizabeth what are you doing up

Elizabeth- I had a nightmare and I missed you both

Angela -oh sweetie come here "sits on her lap"

Tony- Elizabeth did you have fun

Elizabeth- yes daddy

at the movie

Samantha- is starting in a few minutes we better buy our tickets now

Bonnie two tickets to Fast Times at Ridgemont High

samantha hey Johnathan hope your not scared of friday the 13

johanthan im not scared sis why would I be you


	9. Elizabeth

Chapter 9

contiued

At home

Michael- I see the little one awake

Tony -yes she is do you have a problem with that "stands up"

Michael- yea I thought we could have adult conversation without it around

Elizabeth mommy can I punch him daddy has been teching me how to do boxing please he called me an it a

Angela – wait a moment your daddy has been teching you boxing

tony yes honey I was teaching her self defense im sorry you wanted to learn

Mona yea Angela she she really good at it but im not saying anything else

Michael and like I should be scared of her

Elizabeth – "gets up and stand up and looks at Michael in the eyes "really your not afarid of me becaue im a little girl right

Michael yea

Angela Elizabeth sweetie not yet alright wait tell he does something stupid


	10. Family

Chapter 10

Going up to bed

and the next day

Samantha – mom I thing Elizabeth is tired

"looks at Elizabeth asleep on Angela lap"

angel-as

Angela well we better put her to bed come on Johnathan Sam time for bed

Johnathan and Samantha do we have to go to bed right now

Tony yes its way past both you bed times

the next day

it 9 am

"alarm clock goes off in Samantha's room and samantha wakes up goes down stairs and checks if Michael is still there and of course he is"

Samantha – good morning Michael

Michael- hi Samantha what are you doing up this early

Samantha -came to check on you of course so how was the couch

Michael- alright I guess so what are you up to

Samantha nothing why would you think that im going to go eat breakfast oh Mona should be here soon and Johnathan should be waking up right now my parents are asleep but my younger sister will wake up soon and come down here in 5 …...4...3...2 1

"in the living room"

Mona good morning Sam

Samantha hi grandma

Mona hi Michael so Sam when did you get up

Samantha a few minutes ago here comes Johnathan and Elizabeth down the stairs

Johnathan and Elizabeth hi grandma

Mona hi kids sleep well

Elizabeth and Johnathan yes

Samantha really sis cause dad snores

Elizabeth yes but I put hear plugs in and couldn't hear him at all

Mona "giggling" really maybe I should try that with your mom sometime when she talks

Johnathan yea me to

Elizabeth whats for breakfast im hungry and why is he still here tell me that and when you leave mommy said I could have a sleep over tonight

Mona really great can I join you

Samantha I don't know if mom will let Mona cause its for kids and ill be helping mom told me

Mona ill come anyways wait if were having a sleep over for girls then Johnathan and tony have to stay out

Michael yes

Mona your leaving soon Elizabeth go wake your mommy and daddy

Elizabeth do I have to cant I just have breakfast please

Mona sorry kid but I want breakfast

Elizabeth "walks up to the 6 step of the stair case and sits down for a few minutes then goes the rest of the way up the stairs and goes into the bedroom Sam makes sure she wakes them up by following her

Samantha ill come with you

Elizabeth thanks sis

Samantha no problem but careful when we wake them up dad tends to be a little bit cranky why don't you wake mom up

Elizabeth mommy

Angela good morning sweetie hi Sam

Samantha Mona wants breakfast and she keeps telling me and

Elizabeth and me to make her breakfast

Angela ill talk to her and you to wake you father up

Samantha alright mom

Angela gets on her robe and kisses Sam and Elizabeth on the top of the head and then Elizabeth and Sam wake up Tony then they go to the kitchen

Mona finally some breakfast good work kids

Angela I know you tricked our daughters into waking us up

Tony yea so you can have your breakfast

Michael good work Mona

Elizabeth yea grandma

Angela Elizabeth don't mimic Michael

Elizabeth mommy I wasn't mimicking Michael

Tony Elizabeth listen to your mother and and stop mimicking him

Elizabeth alright

Tony and Angela kiss passionately

everyone leaves the room

Mona how about we get you ready for Michael house

Elizabeth alright


End file.
